


Scar

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He couldn't see the scar, but he knew it was there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

He couldn't see the scar, but he knew it was there. Under his pant leg, near the knee. He didn't need to see it to know the exact shape and size and that it hurt like a bitch when the weather was miserable, enough to make him limp.

Every damned thing associated with that scar was firmly etched in his memory, serving as a reminder of what he had done.

He had begged for forgiveness. And no matter that it had been implicit, and it was never spoken of again after; Sam never forgave himself for his betrayal of Gene.

-Fin-


End file.
